<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nights on the balcony by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403900">nights on the balcony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Shorts &amp; Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I think we’re alone now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/James (TFTSMP)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Shorts &amp; Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nights on the balcony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first posted on tumblr @ yellowpaintpots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>As exciting as the ball had been, Karl enjoys the quiet that came with being out on the balcony. He leans over the rails that hold him back from falling and looks out at the trees around the mansion. It's a beautiful sight. He hopes he'll remember it later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Footsteps behind him catch his attention and he turns to see James walking out through the doors. In each hand, he holds a glass of wine, one not quite as full as the other. He smiles at Karl and holds the more full one out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Here."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's a sweet gesture. Karl takes the glass from James and takes a sip, humming happily as he turns back to the trees. James moves to stand beside him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think we're alone now," James says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Karl looks back at the door. Nobody else is close by. He assumes they're all still down in the main ballroom enjoying their night. He nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We are."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence settles between them again as they continue to drink. James shuffles a little closer, side pressing against Karl's. From the corner of his eye, he can see James staring down at his hand that rests just next to his own on the rails.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He closes the gap between their hands, links their fingers together, and giggles when he sees the blush creep up James's cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't need to be so shy," Karl says softly. Under any other circumstances, he'd probably tease James more, but he can see the nervousness on his face and decides otherwise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's been a while since I've..." James trails off and looks away. "I don't know. Felt so... Connected to someone."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Karl nods and squeezes his hand. He stays quiet as he hears a new song begin to play from the ballroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dance with me?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>